


Gotham City Origins: The Changing Tide

by gavin598



Series: Gotham City Origins [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavin598/pseuds/gavin598
Summary: A youthful inexperienced Bruce Wayne returns to his city with years of painful memories and the lethal training of the league of assassins on his shoulders hellbent on a single purpose:  to dethrone the powerful crime syndicates that headed by Carmine Falconi and are based in Gotham City.  Little does he know, the true depths of the corruption and darkness in the town, long fallen to its vices, will threaten to consume his soul as well as the souls of those around him as the struggle to redeem the city escalates to unfathomable extremes.





	1. Chapter 1

The plane turned sharply circling the airport causing the sole passenger to jerk awake. He shook his head looking out the window and over the city. The sun was rising over the skyline sending blinding rays through the windows causing him to squint. The city had changed since last he’d been here, but one thing stayed the same, the tallest building towards the center of the city still bore the familiar large blue W that represented all he had left.   
The pilot came over the intercom system, “We’re being delayed in our landing but it should only be brief, no more than a few minutes, if there’s anything we can do while you wait don’t hesitate.”   
The teenager wiped the sleep from his eyes and stood up stretching, the nineteen-hour flight from Nepal had not been kind. He reached for the overhead compartment to retrieve his bags.   
\------------------  
On the runway, a single black limo sat waiting silently as the plane circled overhead, a single occupant sat watching it from within. The man was clad in a dark suit complete with gloves, a tie, and a .45 caliber handgun in his jacket. He looked older than he was the years had not been kind to him.   
He was already going grey at only 40, the years watching over his former employers estate alone had taken their toll, but that was all about to change when this plane landed. He understood he would have his work cut out for him when the boy arrived but at least he would not be isolated anymore. He rubbed his thin beard that was still pure black. His hand had a slight shake but nothing that he was not used too.   
He turned the key shutting the car off as the plane began its descent. He climbed from the car and onto the runway stepping towards the back of the car and opening the door before standing silently waiting for the arrival.   
\-----------------------  
The boy sat back down as the plane lurched downwards beginning its descent into Gotham International Airport. He quickly grabbed his drink from the table before it had a chance to spill over him and sipped it quietly. “5 years, too long, but finally you can be allowed to rest in peace.” He muttered as the plane shook once coming into contact with the solid ground and activated its breaks.   
As the plane came to a halt, the captain came over the intercom, “Thank you for flying with us, Mr. Wayne, please choose to fly with Delta for all your long-distance travel needs.”   
Bruce stood up taking his briefcase and single suitcase before approaching the door quietly as the pilot opened it a familiar face sat waiting for him. The years had prematurely aged him but the face was still familiar as the only family he had left. At 15, Bruce had no one other than the man, who stood waiting loyally for his arrival. The man walked towards the plane and reached for Bruce’s bags but Bruce waved him off before embracing him tightly, “I’m sorry that it’s been so long old friend.”   
“Don’t apologize Mr. Wayne, it’s a sign of weakness, but it’s good to have you back.” He replied embracing the young boy, “Do you mind my inquiring as to why return now?”   
“Of course not”, Bruce said walking towards the car, “He’s back in Gotham.”   
Alfred’s expression grew graver, “Are you sure that you wish to pursue this path, anyone who attempts to go up against the crime syndicates always ends up losing all they hold dear.”  
“I got nothing left to lose so, yes, Alfred, I wish to take on the Falconi Crime Syndicate, and I will end the man that killed my family.” Bruce said setting the suitcase and briefcase in the seat next to him as Alfred shut the door.   
\------------------  
The limo peeled away from the runway and deeper into the city. Bruce stared out the window as they traveled down the street. The city was far different from when he left. The entire city was darker, the people all seemed to wear the same grim expression, save the occasional child, who had not been exposed to the darkness the city had to offer.  
Graffiti covered most of the walls, tags for the various gangs that polluted the city. Prostitutes and Drug Dealers populated the street corners offering their services to any of the lost souls that traveled the streets. A family traveled down a nearby alley, a scenario that was all too familiar to him. He shut his eyes for a moment, a loud gunshot and muzzle-flash filled his mind, causing him to jolt awake blinking and shaking his head.   
Alfred watched the jumpy boy in the rearview mirror narrowing his eyes, the worry clear in his face. “Everything all right Master Wayne?”   
“Yes Alfred, nothing to worry about. Just old nightmares.” Bruce muttered continuing to watch the family walk down the alley before disappearing into the distance.   
Alfred pulled around the corner and onto the highway that led towards the massive structure that lay on the outskirts of the city. Bruce shifted in his seat as they approached it, “Have you kept everything in the condition that it was left, Alfred?” Bruce inquired as they pulled into the driveway.   
“Of course, Mr. Wayne.” Alfred replied pulling the car to the front door, exiting and opening the door for Bruce, who climbed out of it pulling his bags with him, “Will you be occupying the master bedroom or your old room?”  
“My old room will do nicely, thank you.” Bruce replied to the dismay of Alfred. Bruce was not eager to replace his parents’ memory, so for now he would not.   
“I’ll bring you fresh sheets and towels as soon as I can. If there’s anything I can do for you beforehand let me know immediately.” Alfred said watching as Bruce picked up his briefcase and suitcase and walked towards the house wide eyed.   
“Yes, yes of course. Thank you, Alfred, I think I’ll just go and grab some sleep. I can take those sheets up myself.” Bruce said laying his briefcase on the table that sat next to the doors before opening it, revealing two small knives and a nine-millimeter handgun as well as a couple of files and two photos.   
Bruce took the two photos out and stared at them silently, the first was a group of kids, himself on his three friends; Michael Queen, Richard Grayson, and Barbara Gordon. They had planned on a cross-town bike ride that day but it had rained, apparently ruining their plans when Richard screamed something about not being held back and charged into the rain with the group in tow. By the time they got back, they were all soaked to the bone, had their fair share of cuts and scrapes, and two had started showing signs of colds but it did not matter in the least because they were all laughing the entire time. The picture was of the group pulling the bikes up Wayne Manor drive to waiting Alfred and Bruce’s Parents with towels and hot chocolate.   
The second picture was of a teenage brunette; she was tall and thin but toned. In her hands was a sword that belonged to her father. Her blue eyes shone brightly as she smiled into the camera with Bruce on the other side. On the side of the picture, the words “Come back to me soon, love Talia” were scribbled hastily. Bruce took the photos and slid them into his jacket along with the gun before closing and leaving the case and knives.   
“Alfred whenever you get a chance can you bring a couple of picture frames up to my room please?” Bruce requested as he started up the steps leaving Alfred at the bottom.   
“Yes, of course, Master Wayne. Is there anything else that you require?” Alfred said standing at the base of the steps with arms behind his back.   
“Um actually yes, can you see about making dinner reservations with the guys? I figure I should probably see them pretty quickly or Babs may have my head.” Bruce said chuckling.   
Alfred laughed a little, “That she might Mr. Wayne. I’ll see what I can do.”   
“Thank you, Alfred.” Bruce said before continuing up the stairs towards his room, “I’m going to go grab some sleep before, wake me when and if you get the reservations.”   
“Yes sir.” Alfred said before walking away towards the kitchen to retrieve the picture frames and phone.  
Bruce walked up the steps looking around the abandoned house quietly, white cloths covered many items, protecting them from the dust that had settled on the items that were not. Bruce walked towards one of the doors and tried the handle, it would not budge, “Must be locked.” Bruce thought moving on down the hall.   
Bruce stopped at the end of the hall where a large picture sat covered by a thin white sheet. He reached up and pulled it down sending dust into the air, causing him to blink before getting a clear look at the picture. A massive family portrait of himself and his parents. His father’s dark blue eyes seemed to be focused on him. “I miss you guys, I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise sooner but it’s almost time. Soon you all will be able to rest easier knowing the man who took you from me is long being allowed to lead a life of luxury.”   
Bruce slid his hand down the surface of the painting before turning to the right and coming face to face with a closed door. He tried the handle finding that this one spun around allowing Bruce to push to door open and enter the room. He walked into the familiar bedroom, it was exactly as he had left it, except for having been cleaned significantly. Piles of clothes and trash no long littered the floor and the bed had been made. He walked in quietly and sat on the bed looking around the room silently. His eyes danced around the room taking in the familiar surroundings as the memories came pouring back to him   
One stood out in particular: Bruce had been young, no older than four or five, and had fallen down the hill in the backyard while chasing Richard in a wild game of tag. Bruce had received a large scrape for his troubles and his dad, ever the physician, had leapt into action. He had helped Bruce into his room to bandage and disinfect his wound. While they were up there, Thomas had pointed towards the city, explaining that that was his legacy for Bruce. That one day Bruce would become responsible for seeing that it did not fall to ruin after he had gone, but he said that it would not be for many years. Eight years later, Bruce had watched his parents get gunned down in an alley, an event that forced the responsibility on him much younger than expected.   
Bruce walked over to the nightstand, setting the pictures on top of it before opening it and carefully setting the gun down inside of it. He looked up taking in the view of city that was set before him. Bruce sat down on the bed before falling back on it, his head colliding with the pillow. Bruce’s eyes drifted shut sending him deep into sleep.  
\------------------- 3 years ago---------------  
Bruce sat down in the theatre next to his father, who glanced around the theatre nervously for a reason that was still a mystery to Bruce. His mother sat down next to his father, who smiled gently at her before turning his attention to the play. “Where’s Ra’s.” His mother asked quietly as the lights began to dim.   
“He’s just running late, I’m sure that he’ll be here shortly.” Thomas said leaning back in his chair, “Talia is probably holding him up again.”  
Almost on cue, a tall dark haired man appeared in the doorway of the auditorium and began making his way towards the trio, a small brunette girl in tow. The two walked up to the Wayne, when they arrived, Thomas and Martha stood up shaking the man’s hand and greeting him warmly. The girl smiled at Bruce, who waved slightly. The girl motioned for Bruce to step out of the row, Bruce obeyed and walked over to her, “Evening Talia,” Bruce greeted her coldly, “What may I assist you with?”   
Talia grabbed his arm and practically started dragging him away from the group, “We’ll be right back!” She called over her shoulder.  
They exited the auditorium and walked over to a darkened corner, free of eavesdropping ears. “What’s going on Talia,” Bruce demanded of her.   
“You and your family need to get out of here now.” Talia instructed Bruce quickly ignoring his question.   
“What? Why! I’ve been waiting on this show for months!” Bruce argued getting a little frustrated at his lack of information.   
“Something, I don’t know what, but something is going down tonight. I’m not sure if father is planning on telling your parents so you need to find a reason, any reason, to get them out of here as soon as possible.” Talia pleaded with him.  
“Not until you tell me why!” Bruce demanded, “You haven’t told me anything!”   
Talia shook her head, “I don’t know anything I heard dad talking with one of the members of the league when he realized I was listening they got really quiet.”   
Bruce shook his head, “I’m sorry Talia but No.”   
“Bruce, please, I love your family like my own if something happens to them tonight, I don’t know what I’ll do.” Talia pleaded.   
Bruce turned away from her and started off towards the auditorium to rejoin his family.   
He tried to put Talia’s pleas out of his mind but he continually failed. Her words kept replaying in his head, nagging at him. “Why are you letting her get to you?” Bruce thought to himself as he sat down in the seat next to his father as the play started going.   
Bruce looked towards Ra’s, who was sitting quietly staring straight forward. The man’s face held no expression as hard to read as ever. Bruce shifted in his seat as his eyes met Talia’s. Her eyes still plead with him. Bruce placed his head in his hands for a moment before tapping his father’s shoulder, “Dad…” He said quietly.  
Bruce’s father smiled down at him, “What is it Bruce?” he asked sympathetically.   
“I don’t feel so well, can we… can we go home.” Bruce managed as he stared at Talia, whose worry melted off her face.   
Thomas nodded for a second, thinking, before turning to Ra’s, “I’m sorry my friend, but Bruce isn’t feeling well. I’m going to take him home; we’ll need to make this up soon.”   
Ra’s nodded smiling weakly at Bruce, “Yes, of course, then we’ll be seeing you all soon. We will still in Gotham for a couple of weeks before returning to Nepal.”   
“Excellent, we’ll have dinner before you return.” Thomas replied taking Bruce by the hand and leading him and Martha towards the exit.   
Thomas led Martha and Bruce towards an exit in the back of the theatre. They pushed the door open and walked into an alley where the visibility was next to none. Bruce squinted trying to make out his surroundings but failed. His father led them down the alley.  
\------------------------------  
Bruce shot up as his door opened revealing Alfred, who looked over the sweating clearly scared teen. “Everything all right Bruce?” Alfred asked worriedly but staying in the doorway.   
“Fine, what did you need?” Bruce asked standing and walked to the window, composing himself, lowering his pulse and stopping the shaking his legs and hands.   
“I just wanted to let you know that, I successfully arranged dinner for you and your friends. I did take the liberty of keeping your return a surprise for the group. I figured you would want to be the one to tell them.” Alfred said as he walked over to Bruce’s suitcase and began to unzip it.   
Bruce wiped the sweat from his face before glancing back at Alfred, “Yes that will be excellent, thank you. If it wasn’t for me then how did you convince them all to come to dinner?”   
“I have kept in touch with the group, they seek council from me on many occasions and I appreciate the company. We meet once or twice a week for a meal.” Alfred replied shifting through the bag trying to find something that resembled civilian clothes, finally finding a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, “Finally, this will do for supper, throw it on and clean up. We’re meeting them in about an hour.”   
Bruce nodded looking up towards the city as the sun began setting over it, “Excellent and Alfred?”   
“Yes, Mr. Wayne?” Alfred said turning on his heels looking back towards the boy.   
“Prepare for a long night, old friend.” Bruce said grabbing the shirt off the bed.   
Alfred smiled and nodded looking over the boy, who appeared to be a different person. The confidence was back in his step and a certain determination had come with the setting sun, “Yes of course Mr. Wayne.” Alfred said turning and leaving the room.


	2. Old Friends, New Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having returned to Gotham, Bruce begins to realize just how worse things have grown in his absence.

The wail of sirens filled the air as the cruiser zoomed around the corner approaching the scene of a triple homicide that had been reported a few minutes before. Two officers sat in front of the car, while a second car with two more followed closely behind it. The two men, one in his early-twenties was still new to the gig, but the bags under his eyes confirmed that the job had already began to take its toll. The other was in his mid-thirties, his face was filled with stress lines and his brown hair already showed signs of greying but it was all standard procedure for career officers in Gotham City.   
Behind them two more officers a thin officer with slick black hair and the other was a girl of average height with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, at only nineteen, she was still fresh on the job and it had yet to take its toll but she was aware of what became of most officers that took positions here.   
The two cruisers pulled up to the crime scene where their boss was already waiting for them. The older man sported a full head of grey hair and stress marks over most of his face as well as a long scar that ran down the length of his face. His hands shook slightly but it had stopped being a concern for him years ago. His eyes sported large bags and his body the scars received many times for not accepting bribes.   
The four detectives climbed from their cars and walked towards their boss, who sat waiting smoking a cigar. “Evening ladies and gents. Sorry to have to call you all on your day off but I wanted us to take a look at this.” The older man said guiding them towards the three covered bodies in the alley.   
The man knelt next to the closest body and removed the sheet, revealing a scratched covered body with the skin of its face torn off, “On the surface, this is a severely gruesome murder, but the reason I called you all in is because of clue that I believe could be the key to linking this to one of the Falconi Crime Syndicate’s enforcers.” He said lifting up the hand of the victim’s hand revealing the skin under his fingernails. “The lab is testing now, but I suspect the skin will belong to the victim. That combined with the other two victims appearing in similar states, I have strong reason to believe that this may be the work of Dr. Johnathon Crane, a disgraced physiologist that used to work for Blackgate Prison. He was fired and put on trial for preforming rather intense experiments on his patients. Shortly after he was cleared, he went underground and hasn’t been seen since but several bodies who have crossed the Crime Syndicate have turned up in similar states to his patients. I think that he went to Falconi to get money to continue his projects and now uses Falconi’s enemies as his test subjects.”   
The four detectives shifted uneasily, the youngest male officer’s face turned a light shade of green. The detective in his thirties, James Gordon, laughed at him a little, “If you’re going to puke Tyler, go outside of the crime scene.”   
Tyler Kope shot an angry glance at Gordon before jogging out of the crime scene leaving the team to stare at the bodies, James looked at the other three members of team, “So what exactly did he test?”   
The older detective, Phillip Loeb, looked at him and shook his head, “Fear, he was attempting to perfect a way to inject the brain with hyper stimulates, specifically the fear center. It would appear that he may have succeeded.”   
“I believe that that would be the understatement of the freaking century,” the black haired detective, Harvey Bullock, replied kneeling next to the body and grimacing.   
The girl looked over the scene with wide eyes, “this city has gone to the damn dogs,” she muttered.   
Gordon looked at her worriedly, “Are you alright, Robin?”   
“Fine, just sick of having to bury dead children because the mobs rule this godforsaken chunk of the earth.” Robin replied covering the body back up, “It’s just about time that somebody said enough and stood up to these assholes.”   
“You know damn well that anybody who attempts to fight back against the crime syndicate is going to end looking exactly like these fine folks here, maybe worse.” Bullock replied looking at her with a cocky smirk, “There’s a reason that more often than not good cops end up buried by the time their Gordo’s age.”   
“Yeah but one of these days more people are going to stand up to them than what they can deal with.” Robin replied bitterly.   
“Or just one will show the world that their not as invincible as they like the world to believe they are.” Phillip replied standing up, “Let’s get back to the office and see if we can’t connect the mob to this shit.”   
\--------------------  
Bruce grabbed his black leather jacket and threw it on as he walked out into the night as Alfred pulled up to the front porch. He closed the door behind him and stepped into the chilly night. He slipped on a pair of gloves and stepped towards the limo as Alfred opened the door.   
He climbed into the limo and they departed, “Is there anything I should know before we arrive?” Bruce asked leaning back into the seat.   
Alfred glanced back at him for a second before sighing, “Yes sir.”  
\-----------------------  
Dick Grayson walked into the alley and glanced behind him as he pulled a needle out of his back pocket, and began placing it in a vein in his wrist. His hand shook rapidly as he tried to steady it long enough to push the contents in.   
“Having troubles Mr. Grayson?” A bald teenager flanked by a large muscular man.  
Dick looked up towards the two individuals and groaned, “Listen Luther, I’ll have your money soon, I just need a little more time.”   
Lex laughed a little, “Ok you can have a little more time if you help my man here have a little bit of a work out.”   
The man stepped forward throwing a rib crunching punch into Dick’s stomach causing him to stumble backwards clutching at his stomach and drop the needle. Dick watched hopelessly as it shattered and spilled the liquid over the alleyway. He struggled to his feet and looked the man in the eye, “Come on then let’s see what you got.” He replied chuckling before receiving a massive punch to the face causing him to spit up blood and a tooth onto the alley’s floor.   
The man stood over Dick and began punching the boy repeatedly drawing blood from his face, “Enough!” a voice came from the end of the alley, “Dick, get up and get the hell out of here.”   
Lex’s eyes widened as Bruce walked down the alley, “Well, well, well the prodigal son returns, give the son a warm welcome.” He instructed the man.   
The man stepped forward and swung his fist towards Bruce, who easily weaved out of the way before sticking his foot out tripping the man. He then let loose a massive punch into the man’s temple sending him skidding to the side then he followed up with an uppercut and right hook that slammed the man’s head into the brick wall drawing blood staining the man’s face and the wall.   
Bruce grabbed a small nightstick from his belt and intercepted the man’s collapsing head with a blow to his face crushing his nose and forcing the man’s head back up to receive three more blows to the center of his face before receiving a boot to the face that finished the man off.   
Bruce stood over the crumpled form of the man and looked at Lex, “Get out of here spoiled brat, before I give you a similar beating to your friend here.”  
Bruce knelt to help Dick to his feet, “Bruce?”   
“Shut up. Really, Dick? I expected you to watch out for our friends while I was gone but instead you focus on getting high off your ass instead.” Bruce snarled at him while pulling him to his feet.   
“You weren’t here, you have no idea what we went through while you were away. This city went to shit, and we just adapted to survive.” Dick muttered back at him.   
“You were the oldest. You were supposed to ensure that they never fell into that crap not lead them into it.” Bruce replied, “Come on, Alfred’s waiting to clean you up before we meet the others for dinner. Starting now, no more drugs, you clean up immediately. Not one more dose.”   
Dick nodded, “I’m so sorry Bruce, I never meant for things to get so out of hand. I just couldn’t deal with your parents’ death, and the corruption found in Wayne Tech.”   
“Wait what?” Bruce replied, “What corruption?”   
Dick’s face fell, “You didn’t know? I’m so sorry, Bruce your parents’ company was caught dealing weapons to the Falconi’s.”   
Bruce’s face twisted with rage, “Excuse me?”   
“Lionel Luther, he bought Wayne Tech, started making weapons, and then sold them under the table to the Crime Syndicate.” Dick explained to Bruce, whose face had lost all expression.   
“Alfred will clean you up, I have to go to a meeting with Mr. Luther.” Bruce muttered helping Dick towards the limo.


	3. Changing Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bruce prepares for his first move against the crime syndicate, the changes that have come about in his absence become increasing clear, as does Gotham's need for something to spur the change.

“Listen Mr. Secretary, frankly I don’t understand how you could ever doubt that you were our priority. Our government defense contract is our largest and most beneficial contract in our portfolio, we wouldn’t even be above water without your support. That being said, I promise that your weapons are on a plane and are in route to you as we speak.” Lionel Luther said into his phone as he rounded the corner and walked briskly towards his office.   
The secretary at the door stood up trying to grab his attention but failing, “Mr. Luther, there’s something you should know.”   
Lionel cover the speaker on his phone with his hand for a brief second, “Put it in a memo.”   
He slammed through his office door and nearly dropped his phone, his mouth hung wide open. Bruce sat in his chair, his legs propped up on his desk. An arrogant grin emblazoned on his face behind one of Lionel’s long slender cigars. A thin trail of smoke emitted for the end, as Bruce chuckled at the shocked look on Lionel’s face.   
“Evening Lionel, hated to drop in unannounced but that look was so worth it as was this cigar.” Bruce said chuckling taking the cigar out of his mouth and spinning it in his fingers slightly, “We need to talk for a second about some of the business deals that you have lead my company headlong into.”   
Lionel quickly hung up with his call, “Your company? Last I checked, when Wayne Enterprises ceased to be anything resembling your company when it merged with Luther Corp.”   
“That would be true aside for my 75% controlling interest in Wayne Enterprises and 30% interest in Luther Corp.” Bruce replied walking over to the older man, “I believe that means that we’re still partners in this little opportunity. That being said I honestly couldn’t care less about you turning Wayne Enterprises into a Weapons Manufacturer. What I do care about is the 20% of our stock you’re letting slip to the Crime Syndicate.”   
“Those charges were never proven. The evidence wasn’t there, so you must be speaking of the frequent robberies of our weapons shipments which is, admittedly, a security issue, but we haven’t seen a dime for those weapons.” Lionel replied walking around Bruce and sitting down in his chair.   
“Damn straight, we haven’t seen a dime of that money. You’ve seen every freaking cent. How else do you explain some of these lavish purchases: a beach house in the Bahamas, a trip to Paris for your prick son, and a cross country ski trip?” Bruce muttered reading from a list of things on his phone before looking up at Lionel, “And that’s just what I found with a couple of Google searches, what do you think I would find with some actual effort?”   
Lionel straightened in his chair looking at Bruce more closely now, “Now, now, aren’t you ever the detective Mr. Wayne? Listen hear, you little punk, you have no right to come in here, throw some flimsy evidence around, and then expect me to admit to some heinous charges and then, assuming you’re correct, drop this supposedly lucrative deal.”   
Bruce glared at the man, “Well you can continue with this deal, forcing my hand. Then I can continue with the search before turning the evidence over to the police as opposed to you.”   
Lionel chuckled slightly, “Do what you have to do young man.”   
“Oh and one more thing, if I ever find your son dealing drugs to my friends again, make very little mistake, I will kill him.” Bruce growled at the older man.   
Lionel nodded, “Like I said, do what you have to do. Now I do believe that you can show yourself out, I have a lot of work to do.”   
Bruce shook his head, “You’re one arrogant bastard, I am beginning to understand why my father hated you as much as he did.”   
Bruce turned on his heels and walked out of the room passed the secretary, who was glaring at him, “have a nice evening doll.” Bruce muttered walking towards the elevator.   
\-----------------------  
Alfred drug Dick into the bathroom of a rundown gas station, quickly slamming and locking the door before placing Dick’s head in the sink. He cranked on the cold water drenching the young man’s head causing him to seize up. Alfred drug Dick from the sink and threw him onto the ground and watched as the young man crawl up to the wall and lean up against it.   
“Heroine? Are you kidding me Mr. Grayson?” Alfred growled looking down at him, “What the bloody hell went through your head that convinced you this was a good idea?”   
Dick pushed his long soaked black hair back out of his eyes and looked up at the old man. “I just did it so I could sleep at night, listening to the filth happening on the streets, the nightmares of what I have had to see? I know it was a mistake in the first place but I needed it and then it just got out of hand from there before I could think.”   
“Well yeah, what was your first clue that things were out of hand? Your hands shaking? The constant need for another high? Having to have one of your best friends beat the ever-loving shite out of you in an alley?” Alfred growled at Richard.   
Richard rubbed his face trying to dry it slightly, “I know, I know.” He sighed slightly before standing and looking at himself in the mirror trying to inspect the damages to his face.   
“Well then fix it Mr. Grayson, before your behavior begins to affect those around you more than it already has.” Alfred continued to lecture while opening his briefcase that he had discarded against the side of the dirty room. He pulled a change of clothes out of the case and threw them at the boy, who caught them. “Change. Get cleaned up. Meet me out by the car. We’re scheduled to meet the group for supper soon.   
Richard watched the man leave before punching the mirror shattering the surface of the glass. The shards pierced his knuckles drawing blood smearing it across the shattered glass. Dick looked down at his bleeding fist before turning and beginning to change.  
\---------------  
Bruce emerged from the building and shoved his hands in his pockets as a brisk wind was thrown into his face. He glanced up and down the street as his phone began buzzing in his pocket. He grabbed it and an ear piece quickly placing the piece in his ear and clicking the phone to answer the call. “Hello?” He quickly answered.   
“Bruce, is that you?” The voice on the other end of the phone came out quick. The worry was highlighted in the female voice.   
“Damn, I guess it was right about time that you found me. Yeah, it’s me.” Bruce muttered.  
“Where are you?” the voice demanded.   
“I am handling some shit back home. I’ll return soon I promise, nothing here should last too long.” Bruce explained.   
“Father is furious that you left in the first place, it might be better if I at least came to keep an eye on you for the time being.”   
“No, don’t do that, things are about to heat up here soon enough, and I don’t want you anywhere near it when that happens. Stay in Nepal and stay safe for the love of god.” Bruce responded with slight anger in his voice.   
“Fine.”   
“Good,” Bruce responded as Alfred and Dick pulled up in the limo, “I love you. I’ll see you soon enough I promise.”   
“Love you too.”  
The phone clicked off, Bruce hastily removed the ear piece and walked towards the car quietly as Alfred opened the door, “Did everything go well here Mr. Wayne?”   
“Not really, it is going to take a bit more pressure than I was able to apply to get Luther to drop any information about his deal with Falconi, maybe I will pay him a visit this evening.” Bruce responded just out of ear shot of Dick, “Probably not though, might attract too much attention towards me.”  
“Very true sir, now if we may get going we are already running late for supper with the others.” Alfred said motioning for Bruce to enter the limo.  
Bruce nodded stepping inside of the car before allowing it to tear off towards the restaurant.   
\-----------------------  
The limo pulled up to the front of the restaurant allowing Bruce and Dick to exit and approach the building, “Did you and Alfred settle all the things that you two needed too?” Bruce asked quickly.   
“Yeah, it’s been taken care of, don’t worry about it Bruce.” Dick replied as they stepped towards the building.   
“Don’t get hostile with me, it was a problem that needed to be handled.” Bruce replied reaching for the door handle.  
“You were right in how you handled it, but please drop it. I don’t want the others to find out.” Dick replied stepping into the building.  
\--------------------------  
Barbara Gordon sat next to Michael Queen chuckling to herself as he finished telling a story about a recent night out that had gone awry. She glanced to the side as Dick entered the building. She waved him over and smiled warmly as their happy trio was completed when a fourth figure entered the building behind him.   
She studied the tall figure, the long dark hair, his face sported a long scar running down the left side but other than that, his identity was clear, “Bruce…” She finally managed practically leaping from her seat and rushing over to him quickly embracing him tightly.   
Bruce hugged her back as he looked over towards Michael and nodded a silent greeting, which was quickly returned as he stood and walked over to the reunited group. Bruce smiled as he released Babs and walked over to the group, “Hey guys,” He managed smiling slightly as Michael walked up.   
“Hey there traveler.” Michael replied patting his shoulder gently, “Good to have you back.   
“Yeah it hasn’t been the same without you.” Babs muttered still holding onto him.   
“Well I’m here at least for the time being.” Bruce replied, “Probably fo“ Bruce was cut off as three suvs with tinted windows pulled up in front of the building and rolled their windows down revealing multiple fully automatic weapons.   
Bruce stopped for a second as time moved in slow motion as the men opened fire. His instincts kicked in and his mind went blank. He tackled Babs to the ground as Dick and Michael leapt for Cover as around them the restaurant was torn apart by gunfire. People screamed in pain and terror as some were riddled by bullets caused blood to spray around mixing in with the other debris. Babs screamed but Bruce placed a hand over her mouth shaking his head. She immediately grew quiet and they both laid down in a nearby pile of bodies as three men climbed out of the vehicle and walked towards the building still wielding their weapons.  
The owner of the building came out screaming but Bruce couldn’t make out what he was saying but before long one of the men grabbed Dick by the collar and drug him towards the group. Bruce adjusted so he could hear what they were saying, “Listen old man if you don’t start paying for the protection of this fine establishment then we’re just going to have to shed more blood today. I don’t really believe that that is what you want.”   
Dick stared at the armed man, “how bout you kid, you want to die today?” The man asked chuckling.  
“Screw you. I won’t beg the crime syndicate for my life.” Dick responded climbing to his feet as they trained their guns on him.   
Bruce rolled his eyes and reached into his boot pulling out two small daggers and gripping them tightly in each hand. “Listen,” He said to Barbara, “No matter what happens, stay quiet and don’t look up.”   
She nodded looking at him for a second before putting her head back down. He rolled away from her positioning himself behind the group of men, he studied their formation for a moment before striking. In a flash, he threw the dagger into the side of the throat of the nearest guard causing him to drop his weapon and blood to spray from the wound covering the side of Dick’s face. The man dropped his weapon which Bruce quickly retrieved.   
The young boy leapt out of the way and into cover as the other two men opened fire. Dick and the owner quickly leapt out of the way of the ensuing firefight. Bruce spun out from behind the column that had acted as his cover and unleashed three more bullets. Two of these found their target inside the nearest thug’s chest causing more blood to spray on the walls. The final man continued pressing forwards as Bruce spun around the column and aimed at the man. The boy pulled the trigger and the only response was loud click that caused Bruce’s heart to drop. The man stepped forward aiming his weapon but before he could pull the trigger, four gunshots erupted from behind him sending bullets tearing through his chest spraying blood over the room in front of the man.   
The man toppled forward revealing Alfred standing behind him, .45 in hand. “Are you alright Master Wayne?” He asked lowering the weapon.  
Bruce laughed slightly, a slight grin appearing on his face as the suv outside tore away.   
\--------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it, as things continue to pick up the pace, I hope that any that stick with this story enjoy the changes that are going to come to Gotham.


	4. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the night grows darker, Bruce makes further plays against the mob and Talia moves into action.

Gordon felt his pulse racing as the car roared around the corner barely missing another on the opposite side of the road. Detective Bullock yanked the wheel causing the car to veer off into the parking lot before his partner could even get the car stopped Gordon was already leaping from the vehicle and rushing into the clearly damaged restaurant. His eyes widened as he observed the bodies that littered the floor, his eyes swirled around attempting to locate Barbara. Eventually he found her, crying into the arms of a familiar dark haired boy.   
Gordon rushed forward towards the duo, “Barbara! Are you alright?” He quickly asked the worry clear in his voice as he pulled her into his arms, his hands shook uncontrollably.   
The dark haired boy turned around revealing his face, which Gordon recognized quickly, Wayne, was his only thought, “Hello Mr. Gordon.” Wayne replied nodding towards the older man, “She’s unharmed but I fear that she is in shock, I have been attempting to calm her but to no avail.”   
Gordon nodded, “Thank you, Bruce, and it’s good to see you again. Sorry to see your home coming was interrupted.”   
“I’m sorry to see that my home went to the dogs despite the existence of such a stellar incorruptible police force. I am prepared to give my statement, which officer should I speak to?” Bruce said standing to his full height, and looking around the room as Gordon comforted his daughter.   
“Detective Bullock will take your statement, he’s over there.” Gordon said motioning towards the other detective, who was bent over the body examining it carefully.   
Bruce nodded and walked over to the detective, and quickly began running through the events. Gordon gripped Babs tightly, “I’m so sorry baby, look your mother’s on her way to get you, it’s probably best if you get away for a few days to unwind.”   
Babs looked up at her father, shocked, “Why because bad shit happened in Gotham City?” She pulled quickly away from him, “No father, this is my home I’m not going anywhere.”   
Bruce finished speaking to Detective Bullock, whose eyes were wide in shock, “Well kid if the other statements corroborate this story then you should be fine, just try and stay out of trouble.”   
Babs walked up to Bruce quickly, “Bruce, I’m sorry to ask this but can I crash at Wayne Manor for the next couple of days?”   
Alfred looked up from across the room and glared at Bruce, who seemed to ignore him, “Sure Babs, course, as long as I may ask why?”   
“My father has demanded that I leave for a few days because this it seems that the idea this city is dangerous is a new one to him, so this is an even compromise.” Barbara explained.   
Bruce shrugged, “Alright, I’ll have Alfred swing by and pick you up in a few hours with your stuff. Just give me a call when you’re ready.”   
Babs nodded and turned to head back towards her father, while Bruce turned towards Alfred, who had just finished with a younger looking detective, “Do you really think that wise Mr. Wayne, considering what you are set to begin this evening.”   
“I won’t leave a friend out to dry Alfred, that’s out of the question.” Bruce replied, “So we will make do and keep her in the dark all the while helping her.”   
Alfred frowned and nodded, “Fine but I strenuously object, for it is an unnecessary risk.”   
“Noted, but not an unnecessary risk so we will be taking it.” Bruce said, “Now we are already behind schedule so let’s head back to the house and begin.”   
Alfred shook his head for a moment, “Ok, you should probably go say goodbye before we head out.”   
“Yes, of course, go warm the car up and pull it around the back, I will meet you there in a moment.” Bruce replied before turning and heading towards the group of friends that was huddled around a table now.   
Dick was cradling Babs in his arms, her face grim and expressionless. Bruce couldn’t get a read on what was going through Dick’s head. Bruce walked over and sat next to the seemingly unaffected Michael. Bruce glanced to the side at the expressionless teen, “Jeez brother,” Bruce commented, “Are you alright?”  
Michael shrugged, “Yeah, for those of us who didn’t up and just bail on this town. This isn’t anything new, it’s honestly par for the course.”   
Bruce nodded, “I am sorry that I left for so long Mike, I really am. It was just something I had to do after this city took my family from me.”   
Michael looked at Bruce, one eye brow raised, “You had too? You had to leave your entire support structure, all the people that cared about you. Everyone? For what? Some father figure that you hadn’t seen for months and when he did show up, the night he did, your parents ended up dead.”   
Bruce’s expression grew dark, “Watch it Queen, don’t speak of things that you simply don’t understand.”   
Michael stared at Bruce for a moment, “Maybe I understand more than you believe I do.”   
Bruce clenched his fist for a moment before relaxing, “Alright Michael, believe whatever you want, it doesn’t bother me.”   
Michael shrugged before turning back to the group and attempted to comfort the other two teens, “There is something that I must attend to, so if you guys believe you can stay safe for the evening than I will see you all in the coming days.” Bruce stated standing up and straightening his coat.   
The group turned their attention towards him except for Michael, who ignored him completely. “Are you sure that’s a good idea Bruce?” Dick was the first to speak up, “You just killed three of Falconi’s enforcers, there’s bound to be some blowback for that.”   
“I think I’ll be fine brother, trust me.” Bruce said smiling slyly.   
Dick shrugged a little, “Whatever man, your funeral.”   
“If that’s all, then I will see you all at a later date when we can make this little get together up.” Bruce said before walking off towards the limo.  
\------------------------  
Bruce climbed from the limo back at the manor and walked around the back of the house with Alfred in tow. “So Master Wayne, are you ready to begin?” Alfred asked leading the boy towards a structure that had been placed in the backyard in the recent months.  
“Well if everything is as I requested then absolutely, the sooner I can get this done, the sooner I can dump this house and my father’s assets and make my stay in Nepal permanent.” Bruce replied as they reached the sotto warehouse.   
Bruce quickly unlocked the door and entered the find the stockpile of weapons and the armor that he had requested exactly as he had ordered. “I trust everything is as you desired Mr. Wayne.”   
“You’re the absolute best Alfred, never forget that.” Bruce said as he picked up a small machine gun off the closest table and spun it around in his hand.   
“Excellent, then if you turn your attention to the monitor, I have tonight’s route mapped out for you.” Alfred said pointing towards a large computer.  
\---------------------------------  
A tall brunette girl sat in a large empty hall that made up the central room in the League of Shadows headquarters. Her gaze fell outside to the snow and wind that had blown into a large storm seemingly out of nowhere. She absent mindedly spun her phone around her fingers as her mind was elsewhere when the door at the far end of the hall creaked open, “Miss Al’ Goule?” A voice shot from across the room, drawing Talia’s attention to the new presence quickly.   
She shook her head blinking herself back to reality, “Yeah, what is it?” She demanded quickly.   
“Well I had been sent in here to retrieve you for an exercise your father wanted the team to run but now I must inquire, if I’m not overstepping, what troubles you?” The masked individual, clad in the standard armor of the league, asked.   
“Nothing, just a friend is out there and is probably about to do something incredibly stupid.” Talia said standing up from the throne.   
“Now would this friend happen to be Mr. Wayne?” The man asked as he neared the girl.   
She chuckled and nodded slightly, “Yeah, yeah it would be.”   
“Then if I may, in all my years on this earth, I have yet to find a resource more valuable that would drive people justifiably to the edge of the world, than love. So Miss Al’ Goule, if you really feel the way you show you do about Mr. Wayne then I will cover for you as you make for the hanger.”   
Talia smiled slightly at the man, “Thank you, uh what’s your name.”   
“Killian Parish ma’am.” The man the replied.   
“Thank you, Killian.” Talia said grabbing her sheath and taking off towards the hanger.


	5. The Knight Dawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As dusk falls over Gotham, Bruce makes his move.

The roar of a motorcycle engine broke the silence of the night as the black leather clad figure pulled up to the dilapidated building on the east side of the Gotham. The building was in similar shape to the surrounding structures, windows shattered, boards over the door ways, and the sound of some hip hop music that the figure could not identify. He climbed off the motorcycle and walked towards the building pulling two small 9mm handguns. He checked for rounds in the chamber in both guns before walking up to the door.   
He knocked lightly on the door and waited for a moment as the sound of surprise came from within, the music stopped and a male voice came from within the structure, “Who the hell is out there?”   
The figure leveled the gun with about where he figured the man’s chest would be and fired two rounds from one of his guns. The shots elicited a scream from the man on the other side of the door. The figure kicked through the door and charged in firing his weapons taking down two men with three bullets each, two to the chest and one to the head, blood sprayed the walls behind them. The masked man slid behind a wall as two more guys opened fired with full-auto weapons that caused bits of the wall to fly spreading dust and debris in the air blinding the group.   
The figure looked up for a second as the men ran out of ammo before leaping from cover and firing the remaining five rounds towards the men. All the bullets connected with the wall and spread more dust into the air. The guy dropped his guns and pulled two small daggers and leapt towards the men.   
The figure plunged his dagger into the nearest guy’s shoulder and barely dodged the butt of the other man’s gun which slammed into his buddy’s head, collapsing his skull. The figure spun on his heels pulling the dagger from the shoulder before stabbing both daggers into the man’s throat spraying blood over the black leather coat that covered the black armor, and one way faceplate. The boy wiped the blood out of his view and looked around. He pressed a button on the side of his mask activating a comms system within, “Hunter to base: All hostiles neutralized, how’s the equipment holding up on your end?”   
“Quite alright, no real flaws, there are a few things that we can make run just a tad smoother, one second Mr. Wayne,” The mic went dead for a second before Alfred returned, “Alright, you’ll be on your own for the next couple of hours. Miss Gordon just called and I am leaving now to retrieve her.”   
“Excellent, just let me know when you return, it should be smooth sailing from here on out.” Bruce replied turning the corner, his eyes scanning the room for any evidence that could point him towards his next target.   
The mic clicked off leaving Bruce alone with his thoughts. The teen turned the corner barely dodging a bat that was already coming at him at breakneck speed. The bat smashed against the wall shattering it to splinters. Bruce looked up from his crouched position at the large man that was looming over him, “Well shit this could be a bit more interesting.” Bruce muttered chuckling to himself before leaping backwards as a massive fist was flung towards him.  
\---------------------  
Talia rushed into the hanger and sprinted towards a plane on the far side of the room. From behind the plane stepped Ra’s, “My dear daughter, where are you off to in such a hurry?” he asked looking at her.  
She skid to a halt, “Damn it. Just taking the plane out for a while is all father.”   
“In this storm? Really? Before you get angry, don’t worry you friend didn’t give you up, I suspected that you may chase Wayne to Gotham, and I won’t stop you after all it is my fault you’re with him so seeing you all actually enjoy other is a refreshing change of pace, that being said his mission that he has so foolishly chosen to charge headlong into is a probably suicidal one so as my daughter I beg you do not go down with him.” Ra’s pleaded with Talia for a moment before stepping aside and allowing her access to the plane.   
Talia hesitated for a moment before stepping towards the plane casting a glance back towards her father, “Thank you father.”   
“Do me a favor and don’t get killed for that boy.” He replied watching her climb into the cockpit.   
\--------------------------  
Bruce weaved around the man’s rapidly thrown punches, “Damn for such a big guy, you have a surprising amount of speed behind those fat arms of yours.” He quipped flipping backwards as the man combed a couple of punches from both arms towards him.   
Bruce blocked the man’s right hook connecting with his gauntlet before throwing a massive punch into the giant’s ribs. He bent towards the side before receiving a left hook to his jaw and a boot to his knee that caused him to crumple closer to the ground, Bruce brought his left gauntlet up quickly using it as a weapon to repeatedly smash the man’s jaw until he heard a sickening snap. As he brought the gauntlet around again the man caught the gauntlet and gripped it tightly until it was crushed in causing Bruce to scream as the metal dug into his skin.   
The massive thug pulled Bruce up by his smashed gauntlet and flung him towards the wall leaving a large dent in the wall and eliciting a loud grunt from Bruce before being thrown down the stairway. Bruce tried to pull himself to his feet groaning from the pain and stress of several smashed ribs. He leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath as the man walked towards him, a clear bloodlust in his eyes. “Come on, I have you right where I want ya.” Bruce groaned as the man leapt towards screaming only to be intercepted by Bruce’s hand, now wielding a small dagger, which was embedded in the man’s throat. Blood flowed from the wound down Bruce’s sleeve, “Told ya.”   
Bruce fell back against the wall and slid down it trying to catch his breath. He placed his hand trying to locate all the broken bones. He shook his head, as blood started slowly pouring out of his mouth.  
\------------------------  
“Shots fired! Shots fired!” The call came from the dispatcher, although it was not unusual to hear, “Shots Fired! 908 West Killop Street. Officers requested to respond immediately.”   
Gordon glanced towards Bullock, “Should we?”   
Bullock shook his head, “Damn it Gordo, we’ve got thirty minutes left in our shift can’t we just ignore it and make it through this one clear and good?”   
Gordon shook his head, “Sorry Bullock, I’m done sitting by and watching as this city goes to the scum that think they run it.”   
Bullock shrugged before checking his gun and grabbing the radio, “Bullock to Loeb, Bullock to Loeb.”   
Loeb’s voice came blaring from over the radio, “Did you just hear that call regarding the shots fired?”   
“Indeed, what about it?”   
“Ol’ hero here has decided we need to intervene,” Bullock explained as Gordon veered off towards the address, “Requesting back up from you and the rookies.”   
Loeb seemed to hesitate before coming over the radio, “Yeah, we can do that, we’ll see you there soon enough.”   
\------------------------------  
Bruce climbed to his feet after a short while and walked back up the stairs, “Any other big mother fuckers present?” He called as he reached the top of the stairs.   
Silence was the only response, “Ok, let’s try this again.”   
Bruce limped towards a back office slowly. He came to the door and tried the knob, finding it locked. Bruce sighed, rolled his eyes, before rearing his leg back and hauling off on it. The door was thrown it from its hinges and into the room.   
Bruce grimaced as he walked into the room, before pulling a small flashlight and shone it around the room. “Ok Falconi, what are you hiding in here? Any dirty little damning secrets?”   
Bruce bent over a desk and began flipping through the papers quickly scanning them for any hints as to where he should head from here. Eventually he came to a file but as he began flipping through it, a loud ringing caught his attention. He walked from the room and followed the noise down the stairs towards the first of the men, the one who had answered the door and kneeled down and began searching him.   
He flipped open the man’s jacket as he did a bright glow emitted from it. Bruce grabbed the phone quickly and looked at the phone, two notifications were visible on the screen, the first was a missed call from an unlabeled number the second was a text from the same number. Bruce unlocked the phone and scanned the text, it read “Don’t know where you are homie, but the boss called, he found the rat and scarecrow called us to handle the issue. DON’T BE LATE, YOU DON’T WANNA END UP ON HIS BAD SIDE. Time: 11 PM, Location: 714 Laudy Lane East Gotham.”   
“Bingo.” Bruce muttered smiling and checking his watch, 10 pm, “And with time to spa-“   
Bruce’s thought was interrupted as the wail of sirens filled the air and two cruisers pulled up to the building, “Shit,” Bruce muttered leaping to his feet as the officers climbed out of their cars quickly drawing their weapons and firing towards him.   
Bullets bounced off the walls sending dust into the air clouding Bruce’s vision. He leapt up the stairs as the four cops poured into the building two spreading out to clear the lower floor while the other two pursued him quickly. Bruce spun on his heels slamming into the wall around the corner as the cops pounded up the stairs.   
Bruce looked the two men over, the first was obviously slightly overweight but not too badly but other than that he appeared to be young. While the other was already going grey suggesting that he had been at this job for a considerable amount of time. The first came flying around the corner allowing Bruce to quickly catch him off guard.   
Wayne grabbed the barrel of the man’s gun and yanked the weapon away from him before slamming the butt of the firearm into the side of the man’s head sending him careening off to the side blood now flowing down his face. The second raised his weapon and fired sending a bullet flying through Bruce’s should eliciting a groan of pain from the teenager, who spun around and quickly responded with a hard swung right hook into the man’s nose causing a sickening crack to resound through the room.   
Bruce watched the man fly backwards for a second before turning on his heels and rushing towards the door. He slammed through it quickly, a sharp pain was sent cursing through his shoulder, and found that it lead to the roof. He took the steps three at a time while the cops behind him recovered and regained the pursuit.   
Bruce sprinted quickly towards the edge of the roof drawing a small device from his belt with a small blade protruding from the barrel. The middle-aged cop burst through the door and leveled his weapon with Bruce’s back, “Freeze! Hands where I can see him, place your weapon on the ground!”   
Bruce skid to a halt and turned his head towards the cop, “Listen, my purpose is not to waste time fighting the authorities, I simply wish to see some real justice done in this god forsaken town.”   
The cop shook his head but kept his gun level with Bruce, “That’s not justice, those bodies, that isn’t justice, justice lies within the law.”   
“Within the law held up by corrupt men and dusty old documents? Men like me are the only justice this town is ever going to get Detective. I understand men like you, idealistic, desperate to make a difference so you go right to the recruitment office and sign right up for your local police force. ‘Protect and Serve’, well it’s time to face reality, all of that is sentiment and false dreams. This world will only be truly changed by men willing to destroy the corruption that exists not co-exist with it.” Bruce snapped discretely sliding a small capsule from his belt to his hand.   
“You’re not changing anything, you’re just adding to the body count.” The cop said inching closer to the teen.   
“Well someone had to do something different and now there’s one less drug house in the east end, you’re welcome.” Bruce replied quickly ducking down and throwing the capsule towards the cop.  
\---------------------------------  
Gordon slowly approached the masked figure, and studied his outfit. The black trench coat fluttered in the wind covering silver body armor beneath it with a bright yellow belt highlighting the get-up. “The people in this town keep getting weirder.” He thought to himself keeping the gun leveled with the boy, “You’re not changing anything, you’re just adding to the body count!” He screamed, tired of listening to his justification.  
Gordon barely heard the response as the boy spun around quickly throwing some sort of capsule towards him. Gordon ducked down as the capsule exploded sending smoke everywhere, he fired three shots blindly trying to land a hit before the smoke cleared. When the smoke cleared, the detective rushed towards the edge of the roof just in time to see the masked man swinging off into the night on some rope device.   
The other three officers sprinted onto the roof as Gordon turned around, “What the hell was that?” Loeb demanded.  
“Well boss, I do believe that that was the beginning of a very long night.” Gordon breathed.


	6. Harsh Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce recieves a rude awakening as he makes a move against one of Falconi's enforcers.

The leather clad figure stumbled down the hall, leaning against the wall, his legs shaking, and vision blurred. He struggled to force out a shaky breathe as sweat poured down his forehead causing his faceplate to fog up. He looked down towards his chest and the needles protruding from it. “Come on Bruce, come on.” He muttered as he fell to his knees.  
Several voices sounded loudly from the opposite end of the hall, causing Bruce to glance backwards as they neared. The teen struggled to his feet before his legs gave out and he tumbled out of a nearby window and was sent hurtling towards the street below.   
The rain immediately sent a chill down his spine as he tumbled towards the concrete, the three stories seemed to be moving in slow motion. All of a sudden he was brought back to reality as he slammed into a parked car smashing the roof in and knocking Bruce immediately from reality, causing everything to go dark.   
\----------------An hour and an half earlier-----------  
The rain pounded on the hood of the cruiser as it roared in the direction that Gordon had watched the masked man fly off in just minutes earlier. He glanced in the rearview mirror and watched as the members of his team shrunk from view. He slammed the gas and felt the car pull away as he attempted to pursue the boy but groaned in frustration as he realized that the teen was already long gone. “Damn it!” He exclaimed grabbing the radio from its place on the console, “This is detective Gordon, badge number 3910, reporting pursuit of a suspect in the shooting on West Kellop requesting assistance ASAP!”   
Gordon shifted the gears quickly and tore around a corner his eyes scanning the skyline trying to find a sign of his target when a figure leapt over the rode from a nearby tower and landed on a nearby rooftop. Gordon slammed the brakes on the car and spun it around quickly the tires squealing from the sudden pressure. Once the car had roared to a halt at the base of the building, Gordon practically leapt from the car and charged towards the door and yanked his weapon from its holster. He slammed through the door and quickly rushed towards the nearest stairwell and sprinted up the steps three at a time.   
Finally, he reached the top floor and eased the door opened sliding inside, “GCPD! Show yourself and put your hands where I can see them!” He yelled walking inside his eyes jumping around the room trying to make out a figure in the room.   
All of a sudden, a figure burst from the shadows wielding a weapon that Gordon tried to make out but before he could, the weapon connected with the side of his head. Gordon went flying backwards and landed on his back but quickly recovered firing his weapon towards the figure. He got three shots off before a whoosh of air and a metallic clank brought the gunfire to a halt. Gordon looked on in shock as an arrow appeared in the barrel of his gun. “Shit!” Gordon exclaimed as the figure leapt from a nearby window into the night.  
Gordon stumbled to his feet and leaned against a wall, and ran his hand down the side of his face feeling a warm stream of blood running down the side of his head. “What is it with this town and breeding the crazies?” he muttered walking towards the elevator.   
\------------------------------  
Bruce swung on the rope towards a building with large pane glass windows and slammed through it smashing into the building and rolling to the floor. His shoulder screamed in pain as he stumbled to his feet, blood poured from several wounds and the broken ribs did not seem to be doing in him any favors. He climbed to his feet and leaned up against the wall, his legs shaking as he struggled to stay vertical.   
He placed a shaky hand on the side of his helmet and activated his comms system, “Al- Alfred?” He struggled.   
The mic’s static was the only response. “Come on Alfred, don’t hang me out to dry now old man.” Bruce muttered before limping off towards the window and looked out in the city, “Come on Wayne, you still got a job to do, need to intercept that hit….” He muttered before reaching down into his belt and pulled out some medical wrap.  
He slipped his coat off and pulled his shirt off revealing the bloody wound that was still bleeding profusely. He placed the end of the wrap towards the base of the wound and began wrapping the fabric around the wound until the wrap had depleted and the bleeding seemed to have subsided.   
Bruce resigned to have to ignore the pain as he walked towards the window, and let himself fall towards the city street below before pulling the gun-shaped device from his belt and fired the line into a nearby building. He clicked a button on the side and had felt the window whip through his hair as the machine whirred to life and sent him flying through the sky.  
\-----------------------------  
Barbara stood outside as the rain beat down on her causing her auburn hair to stick to her face and jacket, she stared at the street waiting quietly as the black limo pulled up towards her and Alfred quickly climbed out of the driver’s seat and walked over to her, “Miss Gordon,” He greeted her kindly as he reached out and took her back quickly taking it around to the back while she walked towards the doors in the back of the limo.  
“Any chance Bruce is with you,” She asked as she approached the door.   
“No ma’am,” He replied shutting the trunk quickly, “He apologizes but there was something that demanded his attention.”   
“No problem, I am sure that I’ll see him afterwards.” She replied stepping into the limo and shutting the door.   
“Hopefully my dear, hopefully.” Alfred replied walking around to the front of the car.  
\----------------------  
Bruce swung from the line and landed on the top of a building before raising his arm and checking the screen of a small GPS that he had with him. After confirming that he was at the correct building, he walked over the surface of the roof until he located a weak spot in the construction. He pulled a bundle of short knives that had small electric caps that blinked red. He marked off a small square around the location placing a device at each corner before activating them causing them to blow the concrete down into the lower level.  
Bruce leapt through the hole and landed in the hallway, he could hear voices echoing beneath him, but could not make out what they were saying. He knelt down and walked quietly looking around trying to figure out what the building might be used for.   
He came to a window that revealed a large central room where twenty men were gathered split into two eight man groups facing each other with two men in the center. One of the two men was one his knees and pleading with the man looming over him. The standing man’s face was covered by a mask crafted of torn fabric, on his hand was a large glove with needles where his fingers would be. The standing man knelt down to the pleading one and plunged the needles into the back of his shoulder and activated them dosing the man with their contents.   
The man immediately seized to the ground screaming, his eyes wide and filled with fear. His hands shot to his face clawing at the flesh as he scurried away from the watching group, who smiled and turned away from the man and began addressing the group but Bruce kept his eyes locked on the victim, who was now hunched in the corner of the room. The man’s fingers dug into his face and he began digging into his flesh and tearing away at it until the seizing stopped and the man went limp, blood still pouring from the wounds on his face.   
Bruce stayed crouched near the window, his legs locked in position. His mind screamed at them begging them move to no response. His eyes continued to be locked onto the body in the corner. “Move Bruce, damn it! Move!” He screamed in his mind.   
Finally his legs answered and he managed to his feet, but the masked man was now staring at him and continuing to address the group, who were all now facing him.   
“Shit.” Bruce muttered before sprinting off down the hall searching for an exit as the group took off towards the stairs. Bruce skid to a halt as a door ahead of him opened revealing the first four guys of the group. He drew two small swords from sheaths on his back and leapt forward into the group as the first charged forward.   
The man swung his fist towards Bruce’s face, who easily weaved under it. With a quick slash of his left sword the man’s lower arm went flying through the air, while his chest was intercepted by Bruce’s right blade which sliced deep piercing the man’s chest spraying blood on his friend’s behind him.   
Bruce withdrew the blade and ducked through the group of men and slashed at the legs of the man at the back of the group causing the man to fall to ground clutching his bleed legs. The teen charged down the hallway as the rest of the group filled the hall.   
Bruce yanked a small pistol from his belt and fired three shots behind him, filling the nearest thug with lead. The man dropped quickly into a pool of blood dead before he hit the ground. The masked teen turned on his heels and rushed down an adjacent hall only to be intercepted by a large wooden beam swung by a hidden man.  
Bruce went flying to the ground and hit with a bone cracking thud. Blood flowed freely down his face inside of his helmet. With his vision blurred, he struggled to his feet as the group formed a circle around him. The masked man stood outside the circle and watched Bruce cautiously. Two men charged forward at once, Bruce dodged the first and tripped the second one, catching him by the throat with his left hand and drawing a dagger with his right and stabbed the man three times in the back of the head before letting him drop to the ground.   
Bruce stumbled to his knees, the adrenaline beginning to fail at dulling the pain, his body screamed at him to just slip into unconsciousness. He swiped the dagger at the nearest guy but missed the blade cutting nothing but air. The world spun around him, when he finally forced himself to his feet and charging through the line of guys stabbing the one blocking his path and throwing him to the floor. He stumbled down the hall as the masked man walked through the group and drew a small gun.   
The man pulled the trigger and let lose a small dart that embedded itself in Bruce’s shoulder causing him to stumble again. The world spun faster around Bruce as he stumbled towards a nearby window. Bruce brushed past the window and turned to see the masked man, who leveled the gun with Bruce and fired six darts into the boy’s chest.   
Bruce stumbled backwards and through a door behind him. The teen tumbled down the steps and felt more of his ribs shatter. He stumbled down the hall, which seemed increasingly long. He struggled to force out a shaky breathe as sweat poured down his forehead causing his faceplate to fog up. He looked down towards his chest and the needles protruding from it. “Come on Bruce, come on.” He muttered as he fell to his knees.  
Bruce turned around and his eyes widened as a tall man in a dark suit stared at him through empty cold eyes. The man’s slicked back hair and blue eyes reminded Bruce of himself but it could not be possible. The man held a briefcase in one hand and leaned against the wall with the other. His eyes cut through Bruce like knives. “Is this really the best you could offer when you set out to fulfill my legacy?” The old man growled.   
Bruce struggled to find the words as his legs shook rapidly before giving out. He stumbled to the left and crashed into a window, glass flying through the air and stabbing through his uniform cutting deep. Blood sprayed into the air and formed a mist around him as he hurtled towards a car beneath him.   
The rain immediately sent a chill down his spine as he tumbled towards the concrete, the three stories seemed to be moving in slow motion. All of a sudden he was brought back to reality as he slammed into a parked car smashing the roof in and knocking Bruce immediately from reality, causing everything to go dark.   
Above the chaos, a woman kneeled down on the roof and watched as Bruce just lay unconscious in the wreckage of the car. “Damn it Wayne.”


	7. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exposure to a unknown drug places Bruce's life in grave danger as his harshest memories are drug to the surface.

The leather clad form of Bruce rolled in the wreckage of the car as the night sky spun above him. The needles in his chest sent screaming pain soaring through his body as he struggled to keep ahold of consciousness. A dark figure kneeled above him and shook his head, “Pathetic, less than one night and you are already worse than dead.”   
Bruce tried to shake his head desperately, “No. No. It’s not true. I’m not done.” He declared valiantly, but his body had other plans as it struggled to even keep pumping blood at that point.   
Bruce’s eyes finally seemed to give up after the struggle and began to force themselves shut despite his best efforts. The night began to blur around him as he lost consciousness.   
\------ 3 years ago------------  
The rain pounded against the windows of the lightless Wayne Manor, inside of a single small bedroom a single grim figure sat alone on a bed. The world seemed to move in slow motion to the young boy. In the past forty-eight hours, the world had come to end, at least as far as he was concerned.   
The gunshots seemed to continue to ring in his ears, and he suspected that they would never cease. A single knock on the door brought him back to reality. “Come in!” He called weakly.  
The door opened revealing the form of Alfred, whose face held more anger than Bruce believed possible. “Bruce…” Alfred managed after a time, “You need to eat something, keep up your health.”   
Bruce shook his head ignoring the older man.  
“You really think that you’re honoring your parents’ memory by killing yourself like this boy?” Alfred snapped, “Do you really believe that they would want to see you like this?”   
“What does it matter?! They’re never going to see me again so why should I care?” Bruce screamed desperately as tears began to fill his eyes again.  
“Yes! Of course it matters! You’re the only surviving Wayne, if you give up and die then who will try to continue their legacy?!” Alfred yelled before rubbing his face as his shoulders sagged, “I’m sorry Bruce, you don’t deserve this pressure but what we will have to learn is that all we are able to do is play the hand that we’ve been dealt. I know that that is going to be a tough pill to swallow but it’s time to start.”   
Bruce stared at the man with his mouth slightly open before shaking his head, “I don’t know if I can, I’m not him, Alfred, I’m just not. I’ll never be as strong as he was.”   
“You’re right. You won’t be as strong as he was, I believe that you’ll be stronger. I believe that right now is the moment when you decide if your life is going to be one that will be remembered as a highlight of the Wayne legacy or a plague on it. The choice is yours child, but it’s time to choose.”   
Bruce turned away from the older man, “I’m not ready for that, now please I would like to be left alone now.” He said quietly as he pulled his legs to his chest trying to ignore the presence behind him.  
Alfred sighed and turned away from the boy before silently leaving the room leaving Bruce alone with his thoughts.  
\------------ Present Day--------------  
Talia leapt down from the rooftop and quickly caught the edge of the floor beneath the roof before scurrying down the side of the building towards Bruce’s fallen form. “Come on Wayne, don’t be dead.” She muttered as she released the ledge a few feet above street level and dropped towards the ground.   
She sprinted over to the crushed car and quickly pulled the fallen teen from the wreckage and leaned him up against the side of the building adjacent to them before checking for a pulse. “Oh god, no.” She muttered discovering that Bruce’s pulse had gone dead.   
She laid him out on the street, and used her knife to cut open the leather covering his chest. She knelt above him and began pressing down on his chest counting out the pumps before preforming mouth-to-mouth. “Come on, you’re tougher than this.” She muttered when the sound of the men approaching grabbed her attention.   
A large group of men led by an average height man wearing a torn mask and hood that masked his face appeared in the doorway of the building. Talia climbed to her feet slowly while pulling the sword from the sheath on her back. “Well alrighty then,” she muttered, “so much for a warm welcome.”  
\------------  
Gordon marched through the rain back towards the cruiser. The cold rain beat against his jacket, sending chills down his spine. He shivered slightly as he climbed into the car and looked into the rearview mirror inspecting the new wounds to his face, which had already produced more dried blood covering his left cheek.   
“It really is just one of those nights,” He muttered pulling his gun from its holster and setting it on the dash, “Where do these guys keep coming from?”   
“Gordo?” a voice from the radio on the dash came out broken but audible, “Gordo, if you can hear this, there’s been reports of our perp on the other side of town. It sounds like he may have bitten off more than he can chew. We’re going to investigate, respond if you can meet us there.”   
Gordon grabbed the radio from the dash, “Give me the address Bullock, now!”   
\-------------  
Talia barely dodged the swung fist of one of the thugs before tripping him up and nimbly slicing her blade across his back, eliciting a loud scream of pain from him that was silenced by a quick stab through the back of his head. The blow sprayed blood in the face of the man’s comrade that had started towards Talia in a blind flurry of rage fueled motion.   
Talia leapt backwards trying to desperately to stay ahead of the blows of her opponents but they continued to close in around her forcing her hand more often than she would have liked to. As she deflected a kick with the blunt of her sword, she stumbled backwards and received a hard blow to the back of her head for her mistake that sent her stumbling forward.   
She tripped forward towards a laughing thug, who sent a well-placed blow to her temple. She struggled to stay on her feet as another man sought to deliver the finishing blow. He reared back and swung forwards but stopped mid-swing when an arrow appeared piercing through the man’s throat causing him to stumble back choking on his own blood.   
Talia used this opportunity to steady herself and her blade. She used her new found freedom to swing the blade around backwards while spinning on her heels quickly slicing a thug’s throat, who believed he could get the drop on her.   
The man in front of her finally dropped dead revealing the dark armor clad archer behind him, “Who are you?” She demanded while flipping over another assailant, quickly separating the man from his left arm before stabbing him in the chest while he was hunched over and forcing him towards the ground.   
“Given that you’re in my city,” the man yelled towards the girl as he weaved in and out of his attackers, two daggers in hand, leaving cuts and stab wounds on each who attempted a strike at him, “I believe that I have the right to ask you that first.”   
Talia flipped backwards through the air, while swinging her sword to the right slicing the throat of another opponent. The crowd was finally beginning to thin now, the remaining criminals came to their senses recognizing that the battle was lost and retreated quickly from the pair of bleeding vigilantes.   
“Who I am is really nothing to concern you boy.” She replied coldly using her sleeve to wipe the blood from her sword, “I am merely here to see that he.” She motioned towards Bruce’s fallen form, “Doesn’t get himself kil-“   
She was cut off by the roar of sirens. Two police cruisers roared in front of them. Five total cops leapt from them, two an overweight man and a young thin woman kept their weapons trained on the pair while the other three went sprinting off towards the retreating group.  
“GCPD! Put your hands in the air!” The man screamed angrily at them, “So much as twitch and I swear to god, I will end you!”  
The woman kept her weapon trained directly on Talia’s head, the younger girl smirked towards the officer, “If you so much as graze me with one of those, I can assure you that there will be hell to pay officers.”   
The next moments seemed to move in slow motion for Talia. The archer drew and loosed an arrow in a flash. The shot found its mark lodging itself in the barrel of the man’s gun jamming it quickly, as the woman responded with shots towards the pair, the archer leapt towards Talia in a flash tackling her to the ground. He ripped a small crossbow from its holster on his right thigh and fired quickly, the arrow tore through the woman’s hip sending her screaming to the ground.   
The archer quickly helped Talia to her feet, “Ok help me with your buddy, we’ll figure all this shit out somewhere a little less hostile.”   
He quickly pulled Bruce to his feet and draped the boy’s right arm over him while Talia took the left and they scurried off away from the two cops.   
\-------------  
The masked man turned the corner quickly and glanced backwards as the three officers chased down the fleeing ground of thugs. He breathed a sigh of relief before reaching for his phone and clicking on the number for his boss.  
\---------------  
Talia pulled Bruce around the corner and yanked a phone from her belt as the archer helped Bruce down and checked his wounds. She quickly pressed down to the number that Bruce had given her to call in case of emergencies, it rang only once before a gruff voice with a thick British accent answered, “Hello, who is this?”   
“My name is Talia Al’ Goule, and Bruce Wayne gave me this number to call if I were to have an emergency.” She rambled ignoring the archer, who was listening to all the information she was letting out.  
“Ok, slow down, what’s the problem love?” the voice responded.  
“I have Wayne here, and he’s suffered critical wounds. I need help.” She demanded quickly.  
The archer took a quick step back for a second before shaking his head and continuing to work on Bruce’s wounds.   
“Can you get him back to the manor?”   
“Yeah I think so, but I’m bringing some company so make the necessary preparations for that situation.” She replied.  
“Damn you Al’ Goule, any chance that you caught the name of this ‘company’?” the voice responded cool and angrily.   
“No.” She responded quickly, “We’ll worry about once we get Wayne taken care of.”   
“Fine, just get him back, I should be arriving about the time you do.” He replied before hanging up.   
“Well shit,” Talia swore under her breath before turning back to the archer, “Night’s not over yet boy, we need to get him to the outskirts of the city.”   
“Wayne manor. I heard, that’s not a short trek lady. Especially not if the heat is going to be on us.”   
“Well it’s not optional so we should get started.” Talia answered him, shifting the sheath on her back and bending down to grab Bruce.   
“You’re right it’s not, but if you can handle getting him back to the manor then maybe just maybe I’ll be able to pull the heat off you.” The archer replied standing up and looking towards Talia.   
She nodded laying wrapping her arms around Bruce and lugging him towards the back exit of the building. “Do it, and thanks.” She added gratefully.  
“Thank me by never trying this crap again.” The archer replied coldly before leaping out the door to the front and charging into the rainy night.   
Talia looked down towards Bruce, “Oh dear god Bruce, what did you get yourself into?”   
Bruce only twitched in response his eyes moving rapidly beneath closed eye lids.  
\-------------- three years ago  
Bruce looked up startled as the window behind him open quickly revealing Talia sitting on the seal, “Hello Wayne.” She greeted him attempting to sound cold but the worry in her voice was still clear to Bruce.  
Bruce immediately screamed in rage and charged her, “It’s your fault! If you hadn’t told me that BS story about a hit then we wouldn’t have been in that damned alley.”   
She leapt from the window seal and easily over Bruce, “Easy there Wayne, I came to talk not to fight.”  
“Why would I possibly want to talk to you?” He screamed as he recovered from crashing into the window seal.   
“So I could maybe talk so damn sense into you! The hit was called off when you left, that guy was just bad luck!” She screamed tears in her eyes as she sat down on Bruce’s bed, “If I had known than I would’ve tried to fight instead but I still got them killed, and I’m so sorry.” She barely managed the final words through her sobs.  
“Talia…” Bruce managed his eyes widening as his blind rage began cooling off and the pain came crashing back to him, “It… it wasn’t your fault. This city… it just takes and takes and takes… it was bound to happen eventually.” Bruce muttered sitting down next to her and wrapping her in a hug.  
Together, they both cried into the late hours of the night.


	8. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bruce continues to cling to life and struggle through buried memories, chaos continues to erupt through the Gotham streets as the trio of beaten vigilantes attempts to avoid the massive police response bearing down on them.

Gordon pressed on Robin’s wound desperately trying to stop the bleeding, while Bullock yanked his weapon from its holster and charged in pursuit of the three suspects. Robin’s eyes rolled up into her skull as she moaned in pain, “Come on Detective keep your eyes on me.” He whispered encouragingly at her as he tapped the side of her face trying to keep her conscious.   
“Oh god, Gordo-“She muttered before groaning in pain and clinching her eyes shut.   
“Damn it Robin! Stay with me, this is not the end of you!” Gordon pleaded with her.   
\-------  
Bullock turned the corner and kept his weapon leveled his eyes bouncing around the alley. “Come on scumbags! Let’s see your hands!” He yelled into the darkness in a fit of rage.  
He paced deeper into the alley, turning every few paces checking the shadows for hidden threats. He gritted his teeth as he turned the corner and came face to face with archer, who smiled a smile that sent shivers down Bullock’s spine. “You shot my partner you son ova-!” Bullock’s scream was cut off by the sound of his gun going off.   
The archer weaved quickly barely dodging most of the bullets but Bullock was met with a rewarding splat as the bullet tore through the man’s armor and sent blood spraying on the wall behind him. The archer groaned in pain before leaping towards Bullock swinging his bow wildly at his head.   
The bow met its target with a sickening crack as it sent Bullock careening towards the brick wall. Bullock’s head connected with the wall, causing a massive spurt of blood to start running down the side of his face. The archer sprinted down the alley quickly leaving the detective bleeding watching hopelessly as his prey disappeared.   
\----------------   
Gordon looked up with a slight smile on his face as the wail of sirens signaled the approach of the medevac, he had requested, “Just a few more minutes girl, just a few more.” He said hiding the fear in his voice.  
She smiled weakly, placing her hand on his, “Hey it’s just a flesh wo-“her statement was interrupted as she coughed and groaned more causing Gordon to wince.   
The ambulance appeared around the corner and quickly roared next to them. Two medics leapt from the back and a third appeared from the driver’s seat. “Detective Gordon?” The closest asked him.  
Gordon nodded quickly and moved away from Robin as the medics surrounded her. They swiftly lifted her onto the gurney and swept her into the ambulance as the clouds above them opened up again pouring rain onto them. The doors on the back of the ambulance snapped shut and the vehicle tore off leaving Gordon standing there, the rain soaking his clothes, now stained with his partner’s blood.   
His gaze hardened as he watched the lights disappear. He clinched his fists, “I want them! I want them tonight!” He screamed towards the members of his team, minus Bullock, who had gathered behind him and the group nodded in agreement.   
\-----------------  
Talia clutched at Bruce’s chest as she pulled him across the street into the cover of another abandoned building, she laid him down and placed her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Her gaze jerked towards the fallen teen as he jerked awake screaming and flailing.   
She caught his arms and pulled him close rubbing the back of his head, “It’s ok love, I’m here. I’m here.”   
He clutched at her back, still unconscious. His eyes jumped under his eyelids as he convulsed in her arms.  
\------------ Three years ago   
Bruce emerged from his room and walked towards the living room after hearing the sound of voices through his locked bedroom door. “You really can’t see him now Ra’s, he’s not ready for anything that you want to say.” Alfred’s voice sound clear and stern through the halls.  
“Mr. Pennyworth, while I’m well aware that you’ve been left custody of Bruce and are without a doubt looking out for his best interest, I must insist that you allow him to leave with me when I depart for Nepal.” Ra’s responded calmly.   
Bruce walked through the dark halls looking around the entire house seeming alien to him despite his having lived there for years. Without his parents, the entire world seemed to have darkened and become colder, but this was not what he was worried about at the moment as he locked his sight on the living room.   
As he turned the corner, their voices stopped and Ra’s Al Goule, Alfred, and Talia sat staring at him. “If we are to force a discussion on my fate now, then let’s have it but if I may ask. I would love to be included in this discussion.”   
“It is a matter of your future. That is correct my son.” Ra’s struck first addressing him, the grief still shone clear in the older man’s eyes but there was something else in them that Bruce could not place, “I merely wanted to extend the offer to you that you may join Talia and I in Nepal while you work through these difficult times.”   
Bruce looked towards Alfred, who was staring at the floor, one of hands balled in his hand and the other cupping it laid up against his mouth which formed a thin hard line. His face was contorted with contemplation, “And what is your stance on this Alfred?” Bruce asked quietly.  
“I believe what I told you, it’s time that you played the hand you were dealt. Now, it’s time for you to start, do as you believe you should.” Alfred said never looking away from the floor, his dark hair falling into his eyes but he didn’t react.   
Talia leaned against the couch, her blue eyes studying Bruce quietly, but she never did speak up. Bruce met her gaze and smiled slightly which caused her to smile in return. The young boy walked quickly into the room and sat down in the chair next to Alfred and stared at the Al Goule’s, “I would appreciate sometime to think, if you’re going to be in town for a few days Ra’s.”   
“Of course, I have a few matters of business that need to handled anyways, so you think, go hear your father’s will, and see what the investigation breeds. Afterwards, we’ll talk again.” Ra’s said standing quickly and buttoning his suit jacket. He motioned at Talia, who stood and they both started towards the door.  
On her way past, Bruce watched as Talia put a hand on his shoulder, “Whatever you do decide Bruce, just know that you have friends in me and my family.”   
Bruce nodded slightly looking up at her, “Thank you Talia.”  
\----------------------  
Gordon cranked the engine in the cruiser as Loeb climbed into the passenger seat, “Sir? I thought Bullock was assigned to me for the time being.”  
“Don’t panic but Bullock appears to be missing as well, I sent the rookie after him. We’re going to be lead a hunt for the archer.” Loeb explained to the younger officer.  
Gordon white-knuckle gripped the steering wheel but the car stayed in position. Loeb watched him cautiously, “Those were the order from the top, so if you can’t follow them then take it up with someone else detective.”   
Gordon nodded, “Ok, ensure that the rookie keeps us posted on the search.”   
\--------------------------------  
Talia lugged Bruce across the street finally arriving at a parked car. She glanced around before swinging her elbow at the window shattering it, quickly unlocking it and stepping inside. The teen quickly hotwired the car and helped Bruce into the passenger seat before taking off for Wayne manor.  
\------------------  
The archer leapt across the rooftops as a cruiser beneath him sighted him and its sirens blared in the rainy night. The archer cursed under his breath before tucking his knees to his chest and rolled onto the top of the building. Springing to his feet, he sprinted across the roof, his eyes searching the skyline for any signs of help, he clicked the mic on his collar, “Hello oracle? Any chance you’re online?” He asked desperately as the cops beneath him pulled their weapons and one particularly aggressive one, the middle-aged one, fired two shots towards him causing him to duck as the bullets impacted the wall behind.  
The static on the mic was his only response, he rolled his eyes and started sprinting, clicking a few buttons on his gauntlet, “Come on where’s the EVAC,” He muttered, “Please be somewhere close.”  
The panel on his gauntlet pulled back revealing a map with a single red blimp on it, marking his escape route as a three mile long trek. He cursed again but continued on his path. He skid a halt on the edge of the building where he was met with the roaring blades of a GCPD helicopter.   
The middle aged cop broke through the door on the staircase and trained his weapon on the archer’s back, “Hands in the air freak!”   
\---------  
Gordon walked towards the dark clothed archer slowly, “Now answer one question and I won’t put two in the back of your head!”  
“And what might that question be?” The archer’s voice was deep and metallic, Gordon noted that he must be using a voice disguise.  
“What did you do to detective Bullock?”   
“The fat one? He’s bleeding in some alley a few miles back, you ought to go check on him.”   
Gordon fought hard against the urge to pull the trigger and end this long night. His hands trembled slightly against the grip of the small handgun. “Been too long, shakes are setting in.” he thought to himself but quickly steeled himself and began inching towards closer to the man.   
The Chopper activated its floodlight and shone it onto the roof blinding the two men. Gordon’s eyes winced as the bright light shined, as his eyes adjusted, he made out a figure charging on an adjacent roof before leaping towards the Helicopter. Gordon aimed his gun at the figure but before he could fire the weapon the archer kicked the gun before landing a punch in Gordon’s side that sent him reeling.   
The archer fired three arrows towards the chopper that caused it to spin wildly but the pilot kept it under control and in the air.  
\-------  
“Damn it, he never listens.” The archer thought to himself as he threw a punch towards the cop before turning on his heels and letting three arrows lose covering the other boy’s escape. The smaller form leapt from the chopper and landed next to the archer,  
The smaller person’s uniform was similar in style to the archer’s with leather chest piece and a small quiver on his back but the color scheme had been completely changed. Where the black on the archer’s form was had been replaced with dark green and the blonde hair still poked out from the hood.   
“Get a move on!” The archer yelled towards the smaller boy, who took off before the words had finished coming out of his mouth.  
“I brought EVAC to a block away.” The boy yelled back towards the archer while motioning towards the line of structures opposite to them, “Just over those buildings.”  
They both leapt from the roof. The black archer drew his crossbow and fired a single shot that had a small line attached to it, he swung from the rope using it to boost himself over the edge of the building. The green archer had jumped just short of the edge of the building and slammed into the wall a few floors below the roof but he caught the edge of the building and quickly began scaling the building as the chopper and cops recovered and began to pursue them.   
The two archers glanced briefly glanced at each other before sprinting towards the other side of the building. As they reached the edge, three more cops breeched through the stairwell and aimed their weapons towards them.   
The green archer knocked an arrow and quickly fired it. The arrow found its target and tore through the nearest cop’s shoulder causing him to scream in pain and drop to the ground quickly. The black archer never stopped sprinting but rather dropped his shoulder and slammed into the second cop sending him spiraling to the ground. The third cop was able to the dodge a quick blow that had been flung from the edge of the archer’s bow.   
The cop quickly responded by drawing his nightstick and slamming it into the archer’s ribs but before he could follow up with another blow, the green archer was on top of him using the string of his bow to choke him. The officer struggled for a few moments before going limp. The black archer knelt down and quickly checked the man’s pulse confirming that he was alive. “Ok to the street now!” he shouted before leaping from the edge of the building.   
The two archers caught the edge of the lower floors before scurrying down towards the waiting vehicle.   
\--------------  
Alfred paced by the door worriedly while Barbara climbed the stairs quickly to go settle into her accommodations. “Damn that boy! I knew it was too soon to go out like that!” he thought angrily.   
A knock at the door grabbed his attention. He quickly opened and was met by the forms of two leather covered teens, one was supporting the other with her and the other seemed to have suffered multiple serious wounds, “Miss Al Goule.” Alfred said trying to keep his calm composure.   
The girl nodded slightly, “Yes sir, where should I take Bruce.” She asked worriedly.  
“Around back, I’ll meet you there shortly.” Alfred replied turning on his heels and shutting the door in her face.  
“Miss Gordon!” He called quickly, “I’ll be stepping out for a second, be back shortly! If you need anything just call for me!”   
“Thanks Alfred.” She called peering over the bannister.  
Alfred quickly stormed out of the building while grabbing his jacket.  
\-------------------------  
Talia pulled Bruce through the door into the dark and cold building that sat behind Wayne Manor, quickly finding an empty table, she laid him out on it and used her dagger to cut through what remained of the armor. The teen inspected the wounds carefully before coming to the marks that had been left by the darts. The wounds had festered and the veins around them appeared black.   
She pulled a vial of clear liquid out, lifted Bruce’s head and helped him drink it slowly. “Easy Bruce, easy.”   
Alfred slammed through the door and quickly walked towards the pair now holding a large medical bag, “What the hell happened?!”   
“I don’t know, I just got there, and found him like this with more hostiles closing in. I suspect his lapse in ability was brought on by doses of whatever was in these.” She replied holding up three of the darts for Alfred to inspect.   
The older man nodded, “Had to be Dr. Crane.” He muttered, “He’s known for using poison to deal with threats and to extract information from Falconi’s enemies.”   
“He’s one of the mob’s most dangerous enforcers, how in the hell did Bruce come across him.” Alfred muttered leaning over Bruce and taking the material for several stitches out and setting to work patching the boy up.  
\----------------------  
The dark archer pulled the car up to an abandoned warehouse that had served as his base of operations for the past for few months and the green archer and he climbed from the car. He stormed through the doors before turning on his heels and tearing the hood and mask from the green archer could react revealing the young face of Oliver Queen.  
“So it was you.” The archer muttered looking down at the blond boy who met his glare with equal fury in his eyes, “I told you never to put on that outfit again.”  
“Clearly you’re lucky that I did Michael, otherwise you’d be in cuffs right now if not worse.” Olive said as he began stripped the quiver and some of the leather from his back.   
Michael pulled the hood from his face revealing his dark hair and bloody face, “That’s my problem not yours! What would mom and dad do if they found you like this! You’re supposed to be the good kid! The one that the public can see and respect.”  
“I have to play the good kid while you are out there making a difference? You really believe that to be fair.” Oliver muttered turning away from his brother and walking towards a rack where he hung his bow and quiver.  
“Fair? No. Necessary? Absolutely. The Queens need to have a strong heir that this city can look towards for hope since the Wayne are rotting right now.”  
“And only you can avenge that crime? They were like a family to me too. I want to see their killers brought to dust as much as you do.”   
“Then wait and watch we’re making progress. The mobs are no longer just doing everything during the day, I’ve forced them into the night and that will be where they fall.”   
“Or where they strike Michael. You can’t play lone gun against a corner dog especially when that dog is backed like Aiden Falconi is.”  
“I have too.”   
Oliver threw his hands up in defeat, “Fine Mike, but mark my words you’re juggling fire right now and without help you. Will. Get. Burned.”   
Michael set his bow on the rack, “then if that’s the price to help this city, then so be it.”  
\-------------------------  
Babs walked around the house for a moment looking around at the dusty and forgotten state of most of the furniture. She walked into the bathroom after collecting a small bag from her suitcase. She opened the bag only to discover she had forgotten her shampoo, “Crap.” She muttered before leaving the bathroom, “Alfred?” She called out looking for the older man as the dawn’s light began peeking through windows but to no response.  
She quickly walked down the stairs as she continued calling for the older man but to no avail. Quickly she walked through the door, before she could call for him, the sound of a scream pierced the air. She turned on her heels before quickly following the sound where she found a large unmarked structure behind the house,  
“What in the world?” She muttered to herself before inching towards the open door.  
When she entered the screams had become familiar, she recognized Bruce’s voice, “Bruce?! Bruce, where are you?!” She called into the dim structure.  
“Get that rag!” A familiar British accented voice called out.  
“Here.” A voice that was not familiar to her replied.  
Barbra followed the sound of the voice until she found them. Her eyes widened as she recognized Bruce’s beaten and bloody form on the table cover in some dark armor-like garb while Alfred and an unfamiliar girl worked to patch his wounds. “What in the world is going on!?” She demanded.  
Alfred looked up from Bruce briefly, “Shit.”  
\-----------------------


End file.
